Krev, slzy a obavy z utonutí
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Romantický Dramione příběh. Nic není tak, jak byste čekali a Hermiona i Draco se naučí pár věcí o zvláštním chování citů.
1. I První krůček

**Blood, Tears and Drowing Fears**

**Chapter one: First Step**

**Napsala:**** Rhysenn**

**Přeložila: ****Rapidez

* * *

**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Rhysenn**, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv se přísně zapovídá.

**. . .**

Povídka v originálním znění by se měla nalézat na této adrese:** rhysenn . morethenart . org/harrypotter/btadf01 . html**, ale v případě, že autorčiny stránky stále nefungují, zkuste zabrousit na **fanfiction . net/s/140349/1/Blood_Tears_and_Drowning_Fears**, ale pak bych si jen dovolila upozornit, že jde o mírně jinou verzi originálu, než kterou jsem překládala.

**Dramione**

**Rating:**** K+**

**romantika/drama**

**Postavy: Hermiona Grangerová/Draco Malfoy**, Ron Weasley, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, madam Pomfreyová

**Poznámečka: **Povídka, kterou jsem překládala v dubnu 2009 a která byla vydána v roce 2000.

* * *

**. . .**

**Krev, slzy a obavy z utonutí**

**. . .**

**Kapitola první ze tří:**

**První krůček**

**. . .**

Draco se ohnal pěstí a náhodně zasáhl něco, co se nápadně podobalo Ronově čelisti. Následný řev ho v tom usvědčil. Přestože stále zuřivě zápasili na podlaze, Draco se zvládl zlomyslně ušklíbnout ve vítězoslavné grimase. Ve chvilce se ovšem jeho výraz změnil v čistě bolestný škleb; to když jej Ron udeřil do břicha a tak trochu mu tím vyrazil dech. Něco ostrého – nejspíš Ronova noha – mu bolestivě narazilo do žeber. Navíc ucítil, jak mu ze rtů teče krev. Pokusil se ze sebe Rona shodit veškerou svou silu. Ron byl ale silným protivníkem.

Draco pojednou uslyšel, krom jejich sípění, i dívčí hlas, který se je snažil překřičet. „Rone! _Rone!_ Slez!" Draco se pomalu zhluboka nadechl, nashromáždil sílu k dalšímu útoku, ale v tom ho popadla dvojice rukou a odtáhla ho pryč od Rona. Energicky se vrhnul vpřed, opojený a uspokojený myšlenkou, že právě zmlátil Rona Weasleyho. Nekompromisní ruce ho však zadržely.

Draco byl stále ještě vytočený a lapal po dechu, když vzhlédl k osobě, která ho pevně držela. S tichým: „Ach Bože," shledal, že čelí hrozivě vyhlížející tváři profesora Snapea.

Ronovo srdce vynechalo několik úderů. Snape k němu spěchal rázným krokem. V jedné ruce svíral Draca, druhou hrozivě mířil směrem k Harrymu, Hermioně a Ronovi.

Snapeovi se v temných očích nebezpečně blýskalo. To nevěstilo vůbec nic dobrého.

„Ale, ale, ale. Copak se to tady děje?" chtěl vědět. Automaticky se díval na Draca, jako by čekal vysvětlení právě od něj.

„Weasley mě sprostě napadl, pane," zalhal Draco s nenuceností sobě vlastní a vychutnával si rozhořčení v Ronově tváři. „Také mě nazval _naprostým kreténem, který je dobrý tak leda v pitomých lektvarech_."

„To je to nejpřesnější a nejpravdivější hodnocení, jaký's kdy sám o sobě udělal, Malfoy," zavrčel Ron.

Snape už nepotřeboval slyšet nic víc. „Weasley! Uděluji vám školní trest," vyštěkl podrážděně. Byl naštvaný, že si někdo dovolil znevážit jeho předmět. „A teď směr ošetřovna – oba."

**. . .**

Draco seděl na posteli a prohlížel si svoje pohmožděné zápěstí.

Byl v nemocničním křídle sám, Ron naštvaně odkráčel již před deseti minutami. Tiše se zachechtal, jak si vzpomněl na Ronovo rozhořčení, když mu Snape udělil trest a Draco zase unikl bez úhony. Navíc, když dorazili do nemocničního pokoje, Draco si bezostyšně utahoval z Ronovy klopýtavé chůze. Ron sice kulhal, ale nemínil se nechat urážet, pročež po Dracovi hodil první věcí, která mu přišla pod ruku – balíčkem obvazů. Bohužel, právě ten moment si vybrala madam Pomfreyová ke vstupu do místnosti, takže si Ron vyslechl další kázání. Ron prostě neměl svůj den.

Draco se dotkl hojící se rány na líci a ucukl. Ten bastard měl pekelně dobrý úder. Povzdechl si, protáhnul se, a zrovna se chystal vstát, když se dveře opatrně otevřely a dovnitř nakoukla Hermiona Grangerová.

Její pohled okamžitě potměl, když zaregistrovala Draca; nevstoupila do místnosti, pouze ji prozkoumala rychlým pohledem. Místnost byla prázdná. Draca Malfoye mezi osoby nepočítala.

„Ron už úplně odešel?" zeptala se odměřeně.

Draco na ni chladně pohlédl. „Ne, sežral sem ho, ale pak se mi chtělo zvracet. Najdeš ho v záchodě."

Hermioniny oči se zúžily. „Myslíš si, kdovíjak nejsi vtipný, co Malfoy?"

„Myslím si, že jsi divná. A termín divná používám hodně volně."

„A já používám termín ‚velký blbec' jako eufemizmus."

Draco se krátce zasmál. „Toho budeš jednou litovat."

Hermiona si posměšně odfrkla: „To nezní nijak hrozivě. Spíš dost pateticky."

„Asi tak pateticky, jako ten tvůj malý miláček, celý zafačovaný obvazy. Úplný boxerský klokan," vysmíval se. „Weasleyho technika zápasení je stejně tak chudá, jako jeho rodina. Viděl jsem malé pandy bojovat lépe než on."

„Ano. A vzhledem k tomu, že máš taky pěkně černé oko, určitě bude nějaká spojitost mezi pandami a tebou," řekla Hermiona kousavě.

Draco lehce zčervenal a ruka mu mimoděk vylétla vzhůru k jeho pohmožděné tváři. „To není žádné černé oko."

„Zrcadlo bude říkat něco jiného," odpověděla a zkoumavě si ho prohlížela. Nehezky vypadající modřina zasahovala až k líci, ale stále by se ještě dala považovat za monokl.

Draco se vytáhl na nohy a přešel k zrcadlu. Prohlížel si svůj odraz kriticky, hlavu skloněnou, aby měj lepší výhled na pohmožděnou stranu tváře. Ušklíbl se. „Jen to vypadá to horší, než to ve skutečnosti je."

„Kdepak Malfoy, tu nejhorší část v zrcadle neuvidíš."

Hermiona ho probodla pohledem, a pak za sebou rychle zavřela dveře. Unikl jí tak Dracův sklíčený pohled, který se mu mihl tváří.

Zorničky Dracových světle šedých oči se zužovaly, ale ne hněvem. Tupě zíral na zavřené dveře a slyšel, jak Hermioniny rázné kroky doznívaly na chodbě. Její pichlavá slova mu stále zněla v uších. Pocítil neznámé bodnutí, skoro jako svědomí smíšené s nějakým neznámým pocitem. Proč pouhá slova Grangerové měla hlubší dopad než Weasleovy rány?

Draco s povzdechem zavrtěl hlavou a zaměřil se na zrcadlo, aby si mohl modřinu znovu prohlédnout.

**. . .**

Draco pomalu promíchával bublavou směs v kotlíku. Sledoval, jak se barva té podivné kapaliny mění ze stříbřité na šeříkově fialovou. Snažil se vyrobit lektvar Nesmazatelného barviva, který permanentně obarvil vše, nač byl nanesen. Samozřejmě teprve poté, co byla směs hotová. Nebyl to příliš obtížný lektvar a on – poté, co zkontroloval své hodinky – usoudil, že je nejvyšší čas vybrat si odstín, kterým bude barvit.

Draco zvažoval, jestli nemá uzmout Pansy něco křiklavě růžového, a pak obsah kotlíku vylít na hlavu Ronovi Weasleymu. Ten by se musel schovávat alespoň půl dne, než by madam Pomferyová našla způsob, jak to z něj dostat. Ale Dracovi bylo jasné, že by mu za to Snape uštědřil nějaký nepříjemný školní trest, a tak onu lákavou myšlenku zavrhnul.

Rozhlédl se po třídě a pátral po něčem v barvě, která by se mu líbila. Nejdřív chtěl použít černou, ale nakonec mu to přišlo příliš fádní a nudné. Chtělo to něco nového, neotřelého. A pak si všiml barvy, kterou měl vskutku rád.

Vstal a přešel na druhou stranu třídy, kde několik studentů sbíralo přísady do svých lektvarů.

„Grangerová, dej mi pramínek tvých vlasů."

Hermiona se na něj překvapeně otočila. V ruce svírala odměrku plnou stříbřitého prachu. Nebyla schopna zamaskovat své překvapení, když zjistila, že za ní stojí Draco Malfoy. „_CO?_"

„Říkal jsem, dej mi pár tvých vlasů." Dracův hlas zněl klidně.

Hermina užasle zamrkala. Draco Malfoy tu stál a mluvil s ní tónem skoro přátelským, nenadával jí do mudlovských šmejdek a ... chtěl pramínek jejích _vlasů_? Chvíli ho ostražitě pozorovala.

Draco si netrpělivě povzdechl. „Mluvím hadím jazykem, nebo nerozumíš asi svojí rodné řeči?"

„Nač jej chceš?" zeptala se Hermiona podezřívavě.

„Chci jej použít do svého lektvaru, tak si pospěš, nebo můj kolík každou chvílí přeteče."

„Ne," řekla Hermiona rozhodně.

„Ne?" Dracovy oči se nebezpečně zúžily, jak se v nich odrážel rostoucí hněv. „_Ne?_ Mohl jsem jen projít kolem tebe a prostě ti pár vlasů vytrhnout. Mohl jsem sebrat nějaký vypadnutý, který se ti zachytil na hábitu – a ty bys to ani nevěděla! Místo toho jsem slušný, a ptám se tě a ty mi řekneš ‚NE'?"

Hermionu nenapadalo, co by mu na to odsekla, takže si ho jen provrtávala pohledem ve snaze rozluštit jeho skutečný záměr.

Draco byl jejím odmítnutím naprosto rozhořčen: „Víš co, myslím, že ti pár vlasů prostě vyrvu."

„Udělej to a já ti vyrvu mozek," odsekla mu Hermiona znechucena náhlou změnou v Malfoyově jednání. „Upřímně Malfoy, to sis vážně myslel, že ti dám pár svých vlasů jenom proto, že mě o to požádáš?"

„Nejsem zvyklý být odmítnut děvčaty, zvlášť děvčaty tvého kalibru."

„Pak by sis měl zvykat," vyštěkla Hermiona, líce zčervenalé hněvem. „Jsi domýšlivý, nafoukaný, arogantní a rozmazlený spratek. Ze všeho nejraději bych ti jednu vrazila přímo do té tvé samolibé tváře, nebýt skutečnosti, že mé ruce jsou teď od práškovaného asfodelu. Kdyby se ti to dostalo do očí, oslepl bys. Ne že by mi to nějak vadilo, že."

S těmito slovy se Hermiona otočila a odešla. Draco na ní zůstal užasle zírat. Pěnil.

_Jak se opovažuje?_ Vztekal se, když mířil zpátky ke svému kotlíku, který právě šuměl zrovna tak nebezpečně. Naprosto to vystihovalo jeho současnou náladu. _Jak se opovažuje mě odmítnout, když už jsem se obtěžoval se jí vůbec ptát?_

Draco směřoval letmý pohled do místnosti a opět hledal něco, co by mohl použít. Žádná další barva se mu ale nezdála tak dobrá. Nic nemělo takový jedinečný medový tón, jako vlasy Hermiony Grangerové, dívky, která se zrovna nakláněla a šeptala Harrymu něco do ucha.

Draco se tedy smířil s černou. Zdůvodnil si to tím, že tahle barva k němu též pasuje. Zrovna sebral nůžky a chystal se připlížit ke Crabbovi, aby mu nepozorovaně ustřihl kus hábitu, když najednou Hermiona zamířila jeho směrem. Zarazil se a zkoumavě ji pozoroval ze svého místa vzdáleného několik stop.

Hermiona prošla přímo kolem Dracova stolu. Jak procházela, vhodila kradmým pohybem něco do Dracova kotlíku. Poté se vrátila ke svému vlastnímu lektvaru.

Draco zvědavě přišel ke svému kotlíku. Tekutina v něm začala syčivě pěnit, což indikovalo, že lektvar byl namíchán správně a za několik málo okamžiků bude hotový. Draco sledoval směs Nesmazatelného barviva. Čekal, až se výpary rozptýlí, a když se tak stalo, uviděl, že lektvar má přenádherný odstín karamelově hnědé – přesně té barvy, kterou chtěl.

Vzhlédl a Hermiona se otočila. Jejich pohledy se na krátký okamžik potkaly. Draco v jejich očích spatřil úsměv, ačkoliv její rty se neusmívaly. A najednou byl ten moment pryč, protože se od něj odvrátila.

Draco ji ještě chvíli pozoroval, než se vrátil ke svému vlastnímu lektvaru. Vypadal připravený k předložení, měl bezchybnou barvu i konzistenci a on se cítil nesmírně spokojen se svým výtvorem.

Nedokázal potlačit úsměv. Zavrtěl hlavou a pokusil se to pustit z hlavy, marně.

Už takhle byly věci složité, ale měly se ještě o něco více zkomplikovat.

**. . .

* * *

**

**. . . Krev, Slzy a Obavy z utonutí 1/3 . . .**


	2. II Střemhlav

**Blood, Tears and Drowing Fears**

**Chapter two: Falling**

**Napsala:**** Rhysenn**

**Přeložila: ****Rapidez

* * *

**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Rhysenn**, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv se přísně zapovídá.

**. . .**

Povídka v originálním znění by se měla nalézat na této adrese:** rhysenn . morethenart . org/harrypotter/btadf01 . html**, ale v případě, že autorčiny stránky stále nefungují, zkuste zabrousit na **fanfiction . net/s/140349/1/Blood_Tears_and_Drowning_Fears**, ale pak bych si jen dovolila upozornit, že jde o mírně jinou verzi originálu, než kterou jsem překládala.

**Dramione**

**Rating:**** K+**

**romantika/drama**

**Postavy: Hermiona Grangerová/Draco Malfoy**, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Minerva McGonagallová

* * *

**. . .**

**Krev, slzy a obavy z utonutí**

**. . .**

**Kapitola druhá ze tří:**

**Střemhlav**

**. . .**

Tentokrát to výjimečně opravdu začalo jako nehoda.

Protože hodina přeměňování byla zase jednou nekonečná a nezáživná, rozhodli se Harry a Ron pro menší kouzelnický duel. Spíše se jen tak škádlili, ale nějak se stalo, že proud žhavých jisker chytil špatný směr, odrazil se od stropu a žhnul si to přímo k Malfoyovi. Malfoy, který nic takového nečekal, byl natolik otřesen, že svého křečka přeměnil na zářivě oranžový klobouk. Malfoy to samozřejmě nenechal jen tak, ale Harry sehnul hlavu, takže Dracova kletba zasáhla nic netušícího Nevilla a přetransformovala jej v ropuchu. Pochopitelně, hoši dostali od McGongallové školní trest.

Nepřátelství obou chlapců se projevilo ihned po hodině.

„Žhavý pro další jizvu, co Pottere? Mohl bych ti nějakou udělat, na nějakém nepředstavitelném místě."

Dracovo výhružné vrčení přimělo studenty ve vstupní hale, aby k nim obrátili pozornost. Jakmile zjistili, že se jedná o další zúčtování mezi dvojicí Harry Potter a Draco Malfoy, raději se rychle odklidili z dosahu, protože při takových střetech nebyly nebezpečné kletby nekontrolovatelně vířící vzduchem žádnou výjimkou.

„Prosím, Harry, tady ne," povzdechla si Hermiona. Pak rychle doplnila. „Nikde." Nezáleželo na tom, jestli to bylo na chodbách, na famfrpálovém hřišti nebo při hodinách lektvarů; Hemiona nesnášela, když se Draco a Harry (případně i Ron) dostali do konfliktu.

Ron ale vypadal, že má tentokrát náladu na další souboj. „Co? To nás má zastrašit, Malfoy? Být tebou, tak si raději tu nabídku promyslím, protože Harry zná pár novejch a extrémně dobrejch kleteb," zachechtal se Ron a vrhl po Malfoyovi povýšený úsměv.

Dracovy bledé líce zrůžověly. „Chceš další školní trest, co Weasley?"

„S tebou, jo? 'Mi bude potěšením, Malfoy," procedil Ron skrz zaťaté zuby. „Málo věcí v mým životě je příjemnějších, než když ti budu cpát hlavu do záchodovejch mís, který budem muset čistit."

„Jaký smutný život máš, když nacházíš potěšení v takových dětinskostech," setřel ho Draco bez mrknutí oka.

„_Ty bastarde_!" vrhnul se Ron vpřed, ale Hermiona jej včas zadržela.

Harry vykročil vpřed, v očích rozlícený pohled. „Drž hubu Malfoy!"

„Říkáš si o to, Pottere," pozvedl Draco obočí a v tiché výzvě pomalu vytáhl svoji hůlku. Držel ji mezi ukazováčkem a palcem, občas s ní ledabyle zatočil, ale ve skutečnosti byl připraven seslat kletbu dřív, než byste stihli mrknout. „No tak Pottere, do toho. Copak? Publikum ti vadí?" (Ostatní studenti se hleděli stáhnout do ještě větší vzdálenosti.)

Harry se nebezpečně usmál. „Drž si klobouk, Malfoy. Tebe dám vždycky." Harry sáhl do kapsy a rovněž vytáhl hůlku. „Tobě se v tom nemocničním křídle muselo hodně líbit, když se tak úporně snažíš zase se tam dostat."

„Jedno či dvě škrábnutí stojí za to, když tě uvidím celého hezky zahaleného v obvazech."

„S tím nepočítej, Malfoy."

„DOST!" Hermiona náhle vybuchla a rázně vkročila mezi ně. Draco a Harry překvapeně ustali.

Hermiona se na ně dívala rozzlobeně. „Kdy už s tím konečně přestanete? Tyhle vaše půtky poslaly do nemocničního křídla víc lidí než chřipka!"

Draco s Harrym na ni teď zírali ohromeně.

Než Hermiona pokračovala, věnovala jim další ostrý pohled. „Nemůžeme se teď jít všichni v klidu najíst?" Vzhlédla k Harrymu, který vypadal, že je mu nastalá situace trapná. Její výraz zjemněl. „Harry, no tak, nech to prostě být." Otočila se k druhému chlapci a provrtala ho pevným pohledem. Draco na ni hleděl zpupně. Její hlas sotva neznatelně zakolísal, když říkala: „Malfoy, prosím – prostě odejdi."

Malfoy se nepohnul. Jeho intenzivní pohled se svpíjel do Hermiony, rty měl pevně semknuté v pochmurném šklebu, oči neprozrazrazovaly nic víc než chlad a rezervovanost. Harry ho bedlivě sledoval, tělo napnuté, připraven – v případě, že by je Malfoy chtěl podrazit – k okamžité akci.

Nakonec přešel zasmušilý výraz Dracovy tváře v chladný, nenucený úsměv. Bez jediného slova se otočil a odkráčel směrem k zmijozelskému sklepení, aniž by se ohlédl. Crabbe a Goyle, kteří se ukryli pro případ, že by Harry a Draco znovu použili ony ohnivé kletby, vylezli zpoza sloupu a spěchali za vzdalující se Dracovou siluetou.

Hermiona vydechla úlevou, když viděla, že Draco opravdu odchází, a propustila Harryho rameno z bolestného sevření. Napjatá atmosféra se pomalu uvolňovala, jak se ostatní studenti začali pomalu rozcházet a hledět si svého. Harry vypadal trochu otřeseně, tak ho Ron s Hermionou doprovodili do Velké síně.

Harry se obrátil se na Hermionu. „Za tohle tady, teď ... promiň," vysoukal ze sebe Harry, mírně zahanbený. „Nepřemýšlel jsem – Malfoy byl zase tak povýšený a já jsem prostě ztratil nervy."

„Bezstarostí," přijala Hermiona jeho omluvu. Byla opravdu ráda, že nezačali duel přímo uprostřed vstupní haly. „Malfoy už tak na lidi prostě působí." Zastavila se a povzdechla si: „Když je někde kolem tebe, tak tě tak rozčílí, že prostě nemůžeš myslet jasně."

**. . .**

Hermiona vyklouzla ihned po dvouhodinovce lektvarů se Zmijozelskými; to odpoledne to byla poslední vyučovací hodina. Následovala Malfoye, který mířil zpátky do sklepení. Prošli kolem prázdné třídy a Hermiona Malfoye rychle dohonila. Poklepala mu na rameno, a pak úsečně trhla hlavou do strany, aby šel za ní.

Draco se překvapeně otočil a byl překvapen ještě víc, když zjistil, že je to Hermiona, kdo s ním chce mluvit. Zvědavost přemohla jeho nepřátelský postoj, a tak ji následoval do té prázdné třídy.

Jakmile byli uvnitř, naklonil hlavu na stranu a kriticky si ji prohlížel. „Co chceš, Grangerová?"

Hermionin výraz byl tvrdý a vážný. „Tamto, co se stalo dneska ráno při přeměňování – to byla skutečně jenom nehoda, jasné? Harry by ti to nikdy záměrně neudělal."

Draco se ušklíbl. „Ano, ano, náš oblíbenec – taková dětinská kouzla jsou pod jeho úroveň, že?" pronesl uštěpačně.

„Nebuď tak tvrdohlavý, Malfoy," zasyčela Hermiona. Začínala mít vztek. „Harry ti nikdy nic neudělal, pokud jsi ho ty nezačal provokovat."

„Což dělám vlastně pořád, když zvážíme jeho zaujatost vůči mně."

„Já jsem chtěla říct," pokračovala Hermiona netrpělivě, „že to, co se stalo, byla nehoda, tak z toho nedělej vědu. Jsem si jista, že to Harry neměl v plánu."

„Jo, až mu teď někdy v brzké době omlátím hlavu o zeď, určitě mu dám vědět, že to byla nehoda a taky jsem to neměl v plánu."

„Naposledy ti říkám, Malfoy, že to byla nehoda. _Nech to být_."

„To si doopravdy myslíš, Grangerová?" V jeho očích se zaleskla nelibost. „Opravdu očekáváš, že uvěřím, že Potter a Weasley prostě jen tak vyváděli a _náhodou_ vystřelili z hůlky proud jisker _zrovna_ mým směrem? No, pokud říkáš, že takovéhle náhody se prostě dějí, tak ti samozřejmě věřím. A až se Měsíc vychýlí ze své dráhy a bude kolidovat se Zemí, pak jistě ani to nebude nic neobvyklého."

„Proč si vždycky myslíš, že víš všechno nejlíp?" Hermionin hlas byl směsicí hněvu a zklamání. Zírala na Draca. „Nemůžeš aspoň pro jednou přestat s tím ‚_všechno vím, všechno znám_'?"

„Já? _Všechno vím, všechno znám_?" Draco tázavě pozvedl obočí. „To fakt sedí, hlavně od tebe."

Hermiona to ignorovala. „Je to skutečně k zlosti, víš? Nikdo není perfektní a extrémně iritující je, když si o sobě někdo myslí, že je víc, než ostatní."

„Říká se tomu sebeúcta. To je něco, co lidé jako Weasley naprosto postrádají," bránil se Draco.

„To není sebeúcta." Hermioniny oči zářily směsicí různých emocí. „Nevím, jestli je to proto, že jsi k tomu byl veden, že si myslíš, jak musíš být ve všem nejlepší a nebát se ničeho – jako by jsi byl polobůh," zhluboka se nadechla, „ale dovol mi říct, že nejsi."

„Bohudík, že nežiji z tvého názoru, Grangerová, protože jinak bych šel a okamžitě se zabil."

„Ty jsi tak nemožný, Malfoy," v Hermionině hlase zazněla beznaděj. „Jsi _tak_ povýšený, pánovitý a nadutý, že se vůbec nedivím, že tě polovina školy nenávidí."

„Vystačím si s tou druhou půlkou, která mě bezmezně zbožňuje." Dracovy oči měly mrazivý odstín šedi, díval se na Hermionu s výzvou. „Tak to je všechno, proč jsi přišla? Jen proto, abys mi řekla, jak nenapravitelný jsem? Abys slyšela, jak říkám ‚a_no, myslím si, že to s tím Potterem byla opravdu jen nehoda_'? Necháš mě už konečně být a odejdeš?"

Hermiona najednou zjistila, že už nemá chuť se s ním dohadovat, že ji hněv opouští a ve vší té prázdnotě cítí jen skleslost. Tvrdě se dívala do Dracových šedých očí přeplněných arogancí.

„Kdepak, Malfoy," usmála se hořce, neradostně. „Přišla jsem ti říct, něco jiného, ale jediné, co ti teď chci říct, je, že jsi chladný náfuka, který má víc ega než talentu." Jak mluvila, spodní ret se jí chvěl a oči se jí leskly slzami.

Draco zaťal ruce v pěst; její slova se zařízla hluboko, projela jím zášť a hořkost, které podporovaly potlačovaný vztek a prohlubovaly jeho smutek. Díval se do Hermioniných hnědých očí, viděl ty neprolité slzy, chápal tu nejistotu, která zjemnila její hněv, protože to odráželo něco hluboko uvnitř jeho samotného, něco, co se bál si přiznat.

„Ano, Grangerová." Když Draco konečně promluvil, nemohl se ubránit té potměšilosti, která se mu vkradla do hlasu. „ A po celou dobu, co tu stojíš, se ptáš, ‚_co na něm k čertu vidím?_'"

Hermiona ztuhla, Dracova slova jí projela jako elektrický proud. Líce jí zrudly a cítila, jak se chvěje zlostí a rozpaky. Odpověď jí uvízla v hrdle. K jejímu zděšení se necítila zhnuseně, ale zahanbeně.

„Máš pravdu," řekla konečně a horečnatě se snažila, aby její hlas zůstal co možná nejklidnější, ačkoliv se jí v očích leskl nefalšovaný zármutek. „Co na tobě k čertu vidím? Vždyť ty přece ani nejsi člověk, protože člověk má city, které dává najevo, a to tobě očividně chybí. Lidé cítí bolest, lítost, strach i lásku, ale tohle všechno je pod tvoji úroveň." Hermiona si všimla Malfoyova protestujícího výrazu, ale pokračovala. „Je to pravda, Malfoy, a ty to víš. Můžeš vůbec říct aspoň jedu věc, ze které máš strach – nebo by tě zabilo byť jen přiznat, že je něco, čeho se ve skutečnosti bojíš?"

Draco naklonil hlavu, jako by se na okamžik ponořil do svých myšlenek.

„Utonutí," řekl nakonec tiše.

Hermiona na něj chvíli zírala. „Utonutí?" Nebyla si docela jistá, co očekávala, že řekne, ale počítala s něčím, co by zapadalo do osnov ‚_Malfoyové se nebojí ničeho_' nebo ‚_do toho ti nic není, Grangerová_'.

Dracův pohled byl vyrovnaný, ačkoliv jeho tváří se mihnul stín zkroušenosti. „Ano. Bojím se, že se utopím." Mírně se na ni usmál – žádný cynický úšklebek, spíš to vypadalo jako smutná rezignace. „Předpokládám, že to mě dělá míň perfektním, Hermiono."

Pak se Draco otočil a odešel.

**. . .**

Později toho odpoledne se Hermiona sama vydala na cestu dolů k famfrpálovému hřišti. Foukal chladivý vítr, takže si přitáhla svůj propínací svetřík pevněji k tělu. Zamýšlela, že se chvíli bude dívat na Harryho famfrpálový trénink, když Ron dostal od Snapea ten školní trest za rvačku s Malfoyem. Hermioně se nechtělo zůstávat ve společné místnosti samotné.

Došla na tribuny a posadila se do druhé řady. Harry a zbytek týmu odešli pro svá košťata a Zmijozelští pomalu končili se svým tréninkem a dělali místo Nebelvírským. Hermioniny oči zabloudily k štíhlé postavě jistého blonďatého chlapce.

Draco poletoval na svém koštěti, chladný vítr ho štípal do tváří. Najednou koště prudce otočil a obrátil jej k zemi. Koště se proti tomu ohradilo mírným škubnutím, ale Draco i tak zvládl učinit elegantní smyčku a koště srovnat těsně nad zemí.

Draco nespokojeně potřásl hlavou a zamířil znovu k obloze. Bylo to dobré, ale ne dost.

Teď už ho Hermiona sledovala pozorně. Připouštěla, že je Draco v létání dobrý, ačkoliv ne tak dobrý, jako Harry. Draco měl ale jedinečný a osobitý styl létání; úchvatná směs talentu, preciznosti a rychlosti. Prostě jen měl tu smůlu, že byl neustále srovnáván s Harrym.

Viděla, jak Draco předvedl další výborný kousek; vyrovnal z obrovské rychlosti jen několik stop nad zemí. Jenže Harry by vyrovnal ještě později.

To byl ten rozdíl mezi Harrym a Dracem. Když Harry letěl, bylo na něm vidět, jak si to bezstarostně užívá a nechává se vést svým instinktem. Jen on a Kulový Blesk, v dokonalé souhře; Hermiona častokrát obdivovala, jak Harry nechává svůj vrozený instinkt vítězit nad smyslem. Proto létal tak bezstarostně a výtečně.

Draco byl úplně jiný. Násadu koštěte svíral velmi pevně, zíral přímo před sebe a horečnatě odpočítával vzdálenost mezi ním a bleskově se přibližující zemí. Včas se odchýlil a vyrazil zpátky k nebi.

Viděla jeho napětí a nejistotu, jeho nedůvěru v sebe samotného. To všechno dělalo ten rozdíl.

Draco přemetem zamířil zpátky, protože si povšimnul, že na hřiště se začínají trousit Nebelvírští. Trénink pro Zmijozelské skončil. Hladce přistál a sesedl ze svého Nimbusu, rukou si prohrábl nepatřičně rozcuchané vlasy.

Nejdříve si všiml Harryho Pottera a jeho Kulového Blesku. To koště mu bylo vždy trnem v oku. Rozčíleně se odvrátil.

Další osoba, kterou uviděl, byla Hermiona sedící na lavici. Byl překvapen, když zjistil, že se na něj dívá, ale svůj údiv mistrně zamaskoval. Jejich oči se na kratičkou chvíli setkaly, než Draco odtrhnul pohled.

Draco zamířil opačným směrem od Hermiony. Zamyšleně si kousal ret a tajně se zajímal, jestli ho Hermiona pozorovala celou tu dobu. Trpký úšklebek zkřivil jeho rty; určitě si myslela, že není ani zdaleka tak dobrý jako Harry. Což byla do značné míry pravda. Dokonce i Draco sám sobě přiznal, že i kdyby se rozkrájel, nikdy nebude létat tak směle a přirozeně jako Potter. Nezáleželo na tom, jak moc se snaží.

Hermiona se přistihla, že stále ještě hledí směrem za odcházejícím Dracem, který si rukou bezděčně projížděl své blonďaté vlasy rozcuchané z létání a mířil zpátky ke škole. Draco byl o pár palců vyšší než Harry a Hermiona si nemohla nevšimnout, jakou má výbornou postavu.

_Stejně_, dumala Hermiona,_ z povzdálí vypadala spousta věcí mnohem lépe, než jaké byly ve skutečnosti_.

Ale hluboko uvnitř cítila, že Draco do této kategorie nespadá.

**. . .**

Následující den nebylo školní vyučování příliš dlouhé, takže většina Nebelvírských lenošila ve společenské místnosti. Čekali na večeři. Slunce se pomalu sklánělo za obzor a světlo bylo jemné a rozptýlené; neklamná předzvěst chladných dnů.

„Kde je moje příručka do lektvarů?" ptala se Hermionnaa lehce dloubla Rona do ramene.

„Hmm?" odpověděl Ron roztržitě, oči upřené na šachovnici. Oba chlapci hráli šachy a vypadalo to, že Harry se pomalu zlepšuje. Ron právě hloubal jak projít kolem Harryho jezdce a Hermionu sotva vnímal. „Jo, Harry ju má."

Hermiona se netrpělivě podívala na Harryho. Ten byl ale také naplno ponořen do hry, ve tváři stejně rozhodný výraz, jako když chytal zlatonku. Možnost výhry udržovala jeho plnou pozornost.

„No, mám to na stolku u postele," odpověděl Harry nepřítomně, aniž by vzhlédl od hry.

Hermiona si podrážděně pomyslela, že nejen Famfrpál je dokázal přimět, aby nemysleli na nic jiného. Ještě zběžně pohlédla na jejich rozehranou patrii (postřehla, že Harry má tentokrát docela slušnou šanci zvítězit) a zamířila ke schodišti vedoucímu do chlapeckých pokojů.

Vlastně měla chlapecké ložnice raději než dívčí. Vzduch byl (v ostrém kontrastu s dívčími ložnicemi, kde se mísily těžké vůně parfémů Levandule a Parvati – a to kolikrát v nesnesitelných kombinacích) příjemně svěží a čistý a trochu cítit po pižmu.

Hermiona přešla k Harryho posteli a posadila se. Příručku našla vachrlatě položenou na okraji nočního stolku. Také si povšimla miniaturního draka – maďarský trnoocasý. Suvenýr z Turnaje tří kouzelnických škol. Seděl na její knížce.

Maličký drak ležel klidně na břichu, hlavu opřenou o přední tlapky. Bavil se tím, že vyfukoval šedé kroužky dýmu. Chvíli si ji podezřívavě měřil, ale pak se s nezájem obrátil. Protáhl malá křídla a pohodlně se uvelebil; začal podřimovat. Vypadal neuvěřitelně roztomile.

Hermiona se usmívala. Nikdy ji ani nenapadlo, že by se jí mohl líbit drak.

„Ale kdepak," pokárala dráče a lehce ho popostrčila ukazovákem. Zvláštní; vůbec se nebála, že by ji mohl kousnout a přitom věděla, že má ostré zoubky i pařátky. „Mohl bys jít spát někam jinam? Já totiž potřebuji tuhle knížku." _Jako by draci mohli rozumět její řeči,_ napadlo ji.

Draci ale očividně rozuměli víc, než si myslela. Ten maličký trnoocasý ji obdařil podrážděným pohledem, pak jí uhnul z knížky a našel si jiné místo k odpočinku – Harryho rukavice.

Hermiona ho nadále sledovala. Jako by to vytušil, otevřel ospalá očka a koukl na ni. Než znovu usnu, mávl na ni tím pichlavým ocáskem – vlastně vcelku přátelské gesto.

Hermiona se pro sebe zazubila. Vstala a přešla k oknu. _Možná, že měl Hagrid nakonec přece jen pravdu_, říkala si, když se kochala výhledem na jezero.

Draci byli opravdu úchvatní tvorové, jakmile jste jednou dostali šanci je lépe poznat.

**. . .**

Draco stál na břehu jezera a sledoval, jak se sluneční paprsky odráží a lámou své světlo jako diamanty po černé vodní hladině. Pozoroval, jak odstíny černé přecházejí od stříbrné až dozlatova a nakonec se zase rozpouštějí v temnotě.

Jeho oblíbená barva byla vždycky černá. Černá byla barva vaší mysli, když jste byli příliš vysílení, než abyste na cokoliv mysleli, byla to barva noci, když jste nemohli spát, byla to barva vaší duše, pokud byla nenávratně ztracená.

Jezero ho pozvolna lákalo. Voda se třpytila skomírajícím světlem a čím dál tím víc se podobala tekutému černému sametu. Byl to krásný pohled, smutný a melancholický, zlověstný svým vábivým způsobem.

Draco skopl boty a nechal je ležet na trávě. Došel až k samotnému kraji jezera, kde byl vstup pozvolný, kde se jezero tvářilo neškodě, ačkoliv ukrývalo zrádné hloubky. Draco si toho byl dobře vědom.

Palcem ozkoušel teplotu vody. Byla mrazivá. Pichlavý dotek dráždil jeho nervy, už už měl chuť ucuknout, ale nechal nohu ponořenou v ledové vodě dokud nebyla stejně necitlivá jako jeho mysl.

Pak udělal krok kupředu, zavřel oči a plně se vrhl do studené, černé a neproniknutelné hlubiny.

**. . .

* * *

**

**. . . Krev, Slzy a Obavy z utonutí 2/3 . . .**


	3. III S láskou vzhůru

**Blood, Tears and Drowing Fears**

**Chapter three: Love Floats**

**Napsala:**** Rhysenn**

**Přeložila: ****Rapidez

* * *

**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Rhysenn**, která dala **Rapidez **svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv se přísně zapovídá.

**. . .**

Povídka v originálním znění by se měla nalézat na této adrese:** rhysenn . morethenart . org/harrypotter/btadf01 . html**, ale v případě, že autorčiny stránky stále nefungují, zkuste zabrousit na **fanfiction . net/s/140349/1/Blood_Tears_and_Drowning_Fears**, ale pak bych si jen dovolila upozornit, že jde o mírně jinou verzi originálu, než kterou jsem překládala.

**Dramione**

**Rating:**** K+**

**romantika/drama**

**Postavy: Hermiona Grangerová/Draco Malfoy

* * *

**

**. . .**

**Krev, slzy a obavy z utonutí**

**. . .**

**Kapitola třetí ze tří:**

**S láskou vzhůru**

**. . .**

Hermioniny ruce prudce vylétly k ústům, když uviděla, jak se štíhlý blonďák vnořil do jezera a zmizel pod povrchem, který typickým vlněním označil místo, kam skočil. Krev jí ztuhla v žilách, nebyla stose pohnout, jen zírala, jak se voda uklidnila a uzamkla v sobě jakékoliv známky života. Celá scéna byla tak pokojná, tak éterická**, **jako živá noční můra...

„Bože," zašeptala zděšeně, tvář sinalou.

Otočila se a vyběhla z ložnic, řítila se po schodech do společenské místnosti. Ignorovala všechny, dokonce i Rona s Harrym. Protáhla se otvorem v podobizně, sprintovala chodbami ven z hradu.

Ostrý chladný vítr ji bodal. Děsivě a nesrozumitelně jí šuměl v uších. Upírala zrak k jezeru ve snaze zachytit sebemenší známku života; hlavu trčící z hladiny – cokoliv, co by znamenalo, že Draco není mrtev. Srdce jí zběsile bušilo a nohy bolely, jak běžela přes nerovný travnatý povrch, ale nezpomalila. Nepamatovala si, kdy takhle zoufale běžela naposledy. Cítila se tak vystrašeně a bezmocně, stejně jako tehdy, když v prvním ročníku pozorovala, jak Harryho pohltily černé plameny a on jimi prošel do neznáma. Nebo jak bojoval s drakem při Turnaji.

_Prosím, prosím, ať se neutopí_, modlila se.

Doběhla k břehu jezera, lapala po dechu. Zběsile se rozhlížela. Srdce jí pokleslo, když viděla klidnou hladinu. Přišla příliš pozdě, už ho nikde neviděla. Přišla pozdě...

Nohou zakopla o něco na zemi, shlédla a uviděla, že to je jedna z Dracových bot, pohozených na břehu. Pohltil ji strach a zoufalství. Klesla na kolena a pocítila, jak se hořké slzy derou ven z jejích očí. Litovala všeho, co mu řekla, a ještě víc toho, co mu neřekla. _Jak se to mohlo stát? Jak mohl být Draco– _

„Co to děláš, Grangerová?" zeptal se důvěrně známý hlas z povzdálí. Bylo to jako sen.

Hermiona vzhlédla, ale všechno měla zastřené slzami. Rychle je setřela a pohlédla směrem, odkud hlas přicházel. Oči se jí rozšířily naprostým úžasem.

„Draco?"

Seděl na skalní římse, jen pár stop nad jezerem, a máčel si kotníky ve vodě. Byl zčásti schován pod révou, která, díky kouzlům, rostla po celý rok. Jeho plavé vlasy byly mokré, leskly se v skomírajícím slunci. Měl na sobě bílou košili, která ho pevně obepínala a byla skoro průsvitná.

Draco si Hermionu nedůvěřivě prohlížel. „ Co to děláš?" zopakoval. Vypadal opravdu zmatený jejím divným chováním.

„Ty jsi – ty jsi _živý_?" Hermiona na něj strnule hleděla, když vstávala.

„Naneštěstí jsem." Draco vypadal naštvaně. „Proč bych neměl být naživu?"

Náhle se její úleva změnila v hněv. Hermiona pokročila vpřed, výraz tváře se z úzkostného změnil v pobouřený.

„Co si ty myslíš, že děláš, Malfoy?" zakřičela rozhořčeně. „Jsi ty vůbec normální?"

Draco vypadal zmateně. „Co? O čem to mluvíš?"

„Tohle! Skákání do jezera! Zkoušíš se zabít?" Hermiona podupávala nohou, zírala na Draca. Cítila, že se jí slzy znovu hrnou do očí, jak se v ní bouřily emoce. „Ty zatracený idiote, vyděsil jsi mě k smrti! Myslela, jsem, že ses utopil!"

Draco na ni ještě chvíli nechápavě zíral, pak se jeho tváří mihlo porozumění.

„Ty sis myslela, že jsem se utopil?" zeptal se tiše a zamyšleně na ni hleděl.

Hermiona se najednou cítila unaveně. Pomalu se posadila na břeh a mrkala, aby zahnala neposlušné slzy. Nechtěla je stírat, když ji Draco pozoroval. Osamělá slza ale unikla a stékala jí po tváři. Zanechávala za sebou třpytivou cestičku, jak na ni svítily poslední sluneční paprsky.

„Ano," řekla unaveně, už se jí nechtělo nic předstírat. „Viděla jsem tě z Nebelvírské věže, jak skáčeš do jezera. Vyděsila jsem se. Myslela jsem, že se utopíš – přece jsi říkal, že právě toho se bojíš, ne?"

Dracův výraz byl záhadný. „Říkal jsem, že se bojím utopení, ale nikdy jsem neříkal, že neumím plavat."

Hermiona si povzdechla. V tento moment si nemohla vybavit nikoho, koho by nesnášela víc než Malfoye. „Proč je to s tebou vždycky takhle, Malfoy? Vždycky se snažíš být tak chytrý, vtipný, tajemný, manipulátorský..."

„Hej!" přerušil ji Draco nazlobeně. „Nejsem manipulátor, ty sama jsi došla k takovým závěrům. Ptala ses, čeho se bojím – řekl jsem ti, že utonutí. Netvrdil jsem, že neumím plavat, to byl jen tvůj předpoklad."

„Docela oprávněný závěr!" odsekla Hermiona mrzutě. „Jaký další důvod může mít někdo k tomu, aby se bál, že se utopí, když ne ten, že neumí plavat?"

„Myslíš si, že se nestávají nehody? I zkušení plavci se mohou utopit."

Hermiona byla zticha; připouštěla, že Draco má pravdu. Uvědomila si, že je jí zima, přitáhla si kolena k sobě a objala je rukama, hlavu skloněnou, oči zavřené. Vztek a nenávist bylypryč, zůstala jen úleva z toho, že je Draco naživu a v pořádku. Její prosba byla vyslyšená, Draco se neutopil.

Voda lehce zašplouchala. Hermiona vzhlédla a viděla, že Draco skočil ze skalní římsy do vody. Představila si, jak je voda ledová. Ale Draco se nechvěl, šlapal vodu, aby dal tělu potřebnou chvíli k přizpůsobení se teplotě vody. Pak připlaval směrem k ní. Byl vynikající plavec, dosáhl břehu během několika sekund.

Vylezl z vody a posadil se vedle ní, ale neřekl nic. Hermiona se na něj pokradmu podívala, všimla si, jak se na něj lepí košile a napadlo ji, jestli mu není zima.

Zavládlo mezi nimi ticho, ale ne nepříjemné či nepřátelské. Seděli při okraji jezera, máčeli si chodidla a vychutnávali slabounké teplo zapadajícího slunce. Hermionu napadlo, jak by se smála, kdyby jí někdo řekl, že sledování západu slunce s Dracem Malfoyem může být romantické. Ale tady a teď, s ním, zjistila, že to vlastně není vůbec nepříjemný zážitek.

Byla ráda, že je naživu. Upřímně ráda.

„Pořád se na mě zlobíš, že jsem tě vyděsil, Hermiono?" ozval se nakonec tiše Draco.

Hermiona pohlédla na Draca; tohle bylo podruhé, kdy použil její křestní jméno. Nedíval se na ni, měl hlavu nakloněnou ke slunci a oči zavřené.

„Prostě jsi mě jen hrozně vyděsil, to je všechno," povzdechla si.

„To jsem nechtěl. Promiň."

Hermiona na Draca nevěřícně zírala. _Promiň?_ Užasla. Draco Malfoy – a říká _promiň_?

Draco otevřel oči a setkal se s jejím pohledem. „Nekoukej tak na mě," řekl, ale jeho tón nebyl káravý. „Jsem také schopný říkat to slovo, ale rezervuji si ho jen pro zvláštní příležitosti. To, že jsem ti málem přivodil zástavu srdce tím, že jsem si šel zaplavat, jakkoliv absurdně to může znít, se kvalifikuje do téhle skupiny."

Hermiona se usmála. Draco neměl špatný smysl pro humor.

Draco se zhluboka nadechl a pokračoval. „Možná, že se bojím utonutí, ale to neznamená, že nebudu plavat." Díval se jí do očí; výraz pravdivý, upřímný. „V životě musíš riskovat."

Pak se předklonil a políbil ji.

Hermiona překvapeně zamrkala, její mysl nebyla schopna myslet na nic. Jediné, co vnímala, byly Dracovy rty přitisknuté na jejích. Líbal ji jemně a s něžností, o které si myslela, že od něj není možná. Její prvotní impulz ho odstrčit zanikl v náporu dlouho odepíraných citů. Chlad jeho úst rychle vymizel, když se ponořila do polibku, zavřela oči, položila mu pravou ruku na líci a polibek mu opětovala. Hermiona si jen nejasně uvědomovala, jak ji jeho ruce objímají kolem ramen a přitahují blíže.

Po nekonečné chvíli se Draco odtáhl. Hermiona otevřela oči a zírala do těch stříbrných očí vzdálených jen pár palců od ní a nevěděla, jak reagovat. Chtěla něco říct, něco rozumného, ale naprosto nic ji nenapadalo.

Draco si nervózně skousnul spodní ret; čekal, jestli ho Hermiona opět políbí, nebo zda mu jednu vrazí. Soudě podle výrazu její tváře, byly obě možnosti vysoce pravděpodobné.

„Hermiono?" zkusil to a napjatě čekal na její reakci.

„Co?" opáčila Hermiona bezmyšlenkovitě.

„Nechystala ses něco říct?"

_Něco jako ‚líbáš naprosto úžasně'? _Hermiona byla stále udivená. Myšlenky jí pluly nesouvisle hlavou. Proč dovolila, aby jí políbil? Proč se jí to tolik líbilo?

_Nebo něco jako ‚co sis k čertu myslel, že děláš'? _Ale to znělo uboze, bylo naprosto očividné, co dělal, ačkoliv nejspíš neuvažoval. Ona ostatně taky ne.

„No... vlastně ne," přiznala s rozpačitým úsměvem.

Draco pobaveně povytáhl obočí. „Vlastně ne? Hermiona Grangerová, která mívá názor na cokoliv a na všechno, má svázaný jazyk tímhle?"

Hermiona zčervenala. „Můžu ti napsat pětistránkovou esej, jestli chceš," odsekla.

„Co takhle další pokus? A budeme to považovat za vyřízené."

„Malfoy...," začala Hermiona varovně a věnovala mu nehezký pohled.

Draco vypadal trochu zklamaně. „No dobrá, ale za zkoušku to stálo."

Hermioně se nezamlouvala ta pohotovost jeho odpovědí. „Co, je to pro tebe jen další zábavná hra, Malfoy?"

„Ne, to teda není," řekl Draco dotčeně.

„A co to teda je?" ptala se Hermiona nedůvěřivě. Otázka jí sama splynula ze rtů. „Proč já?"

„Protože neznám mnoho děvčat, která by se hnala z Nebelvírské věře až k jezeru, jen aby mě viděla, jak plavu," ušklíbl s Draco uličnicky a v očích mu tančil smích.

„Strašně vtipné, Draco." Hermiona nedokázala potlačit úsměv. „Ale vážně..."

„Dobrá, vážně. Jsi ta nejupřímnější dívka, kterou jsem kdy potkal. A já si téhle vlastnosti na lidech cením. A protože ses namáhala pamatovat si, co jsem ti říkal, a protože jsi přišla až sem, aby ses ubezpečila, jestli jsem v pořádku. Proto."

Hermiona se cítila skoro stejně bezdechu, jako když ji Draco políbil. Civěla na něho, takřka neschopná uvěřit, že právě řekl taková slova. Ještě nedávno by dala ruku do ohně za to, že něco takového je zhola nemožné. Náhodná myšlenka ji přiměla vzpomenout si na Ronova staršího bratra Charlieho. Nikdy nepochopila, proč tolik miloval svou práci s draky, když byli tolik nebezpeční. Ale teď to do jisté míry chápala. Divoké svobodné duše byly nejkouzelnější věci na zemi. Krocení jejich divokosti přinášelo takové zadostiučinění, jako nic jiného na světě.

Dracův hlas ji vytrhl ze zadumání. „Slyšela jsi, co jsem právě říkal?"

„Ano, samozřejmě, slyšela," usmála se upřímným, srdečným úsměvem, který vycházel přímo z jejího nitra.

Draco úsměv opětoval a Hermiona si uvědomila, že ho ještě nikdy neviděla usmívat se takovýmhle způsobem. Žádná zášť ani zlomyslnost nekřivilyjeho rty. Stoupnula si a spravila sukni. Draco ji sledoval příjemným hřejivým pohledem.

„Musím jít," řekla Hermiona při pohledu na hodinky. „Harry a Ron se budou divit, kde jsem byla."

„Jasné," přikývl Draco s pokřiveným úsměvem. „Měla bys jít, než těPotter uvidí se mnou a sešle na mě nějakou nehezkou kletbu. Nemám s sebou hůlku, takže další duel by mi rozhodně neprospěl."

„Dobře. Uvidíme se." Hermiona nevěděla kdy, ale věděla, že někdy. Ještě se ohlédla, a pak pomalu odcházela na nejistých nohou.

Ale bylo to divné a špatné, prostě jen tak odejít, ukončit to takhle nehezky, když bylo jasné, že ani jeden neřekli všechno, co říci chtěli. Vrátila se a viděla, jak se Draco opírá o kmen stromu a pozoruje ji, v obličeji nečitelný výraz.

Došla až k místu, kde Draco stál. Vypadal překvapený, že přišla tak blízko, ačkoliv hřejivost pohledu byla nezaměnitelná. Hermiona se k němu naklonila, trochu se povytáhla na špičky a lehce ho políbila na tvář, jakoby všechno, co chtěla říct, mohla vyjádřit tímhle vlídným gestem. Pak se znovu usmála, řekla tiché ‚zatím' a zamířila do Nebelvírské věže.

Ještě pořád to nebylo naprosto správné, ale aspoň už to bylo jasnější.

Draco ji sledoval až dokud nezahnula a nezmizela mu z dohledu. Ještě chvíli stál tam, kde byl, než přešel zpátky ke břehu jezera. Slunce už skoro úplně zapadlo a noc pozvolna přebírala svou vládu. Jezero vypadalo jinak; bylo ještě černější, jak se klidně rozpínalo k protějšímu břehu.

Ale to, že se změnilo, ještě neznamenalo, že vypadalo špatně.

Draco si prohrábl vlasy a odhrnul pár nezbedných vlasů z očí.

Možná, že se od sebe zase tolik nelišili. Za uplynulou hodinu se nezměnil ani on, ani Hermiona, ale něco mezi nimi – a to byl celý ten rozdíl.

Noc a den, tma a světlo – a to všechno ostatní mezi tím.

Vždycky bylo něco mezi tím; šero, když slunce zapadlo a měsíc ještě nevyšel, nejasné přechody rozbřesku či naopak soumraku, kdy se podobnosti nedaly rozlišit od rozdílů.

Draco pokýval hlavou, usmál se, odvrátil se od jezera a odcházel.

**. . .konec. . .

* * *

**

**. . . Krev, Slzy a Obavy z utonutí 3/3 . . .**


End file.
